The Bride
by shiella1810
Summary: Haru was about to marry Takeshi when a tragedy happened involving the storm guardian.


The Bride

"Haru, will you marry me?" Takeshi said. It was a month ago since iheard those words.

Before:

The mafia family had a vacation. Of course I and Kyoko-chan were included. I spent most of my time with my 2-years boyfriend, Takeshi. Tsuna-chan gave us 2 rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. On our third night, I can't fall asleep maybe because I woke up too late this morning. Then I remember, Takeshi told me that there was a clean beach not far away from this place. I decided to walk towards that beach. I was so shocked to see Hayato-san spending his night there. I went towards him and greet him my Hello as I always do. But his face was so scary. I can't figure out what's wrong so I asked him. "What's the matter Hayato-san, did you and Tsuna-kun fight?" "Haru do you really love Takeshi?" said Hayato"ummmmmm….Yes of course…Why did you ask?" I replied. I was really wondering what's up with him. Did he mess up with someone? And this moment is really driving me so curious. "Do you think I stand a chance against him?" he told me seriously. "Huh? What's the matter with you, tell me. I'm your friend. You can tell me what's going on" I answered quickly.

"What's the matter with me, are you stupid?" he angrily replied. Tears run down on his cheeks. "Hayato, what have I done that made so mad? Is that presence here? Well if that's the matter I better return to the cottage. Good night Hayato. I hope tomorrow you won't be like this." I was about to take my first step when I felt his hands gripping my arm. Gosh what's really wrong with him? "Haru tell me, if I tell you my feelings for you, will you break up with him? Will you choose me instead of him? I'm willing to take the responsibility for this." He creepily said. "Oh… You mean you like me, in the way that you want me to be with you and leave my boyfriend? You're obviously crazy. I can't stand being here with someone willing to betray their friends. If you keep on telling me those things it's not only Takeshi you're betraying but also Tsuna-kun" "So what Haru? I can stand his anger. But I can never stand you being with someone else." I was about to yell at him when I felt his lips towards mine. He's so strong I can't move away. Until I heard an angry shout, it was my boyfriend, Takeshi. He ran towards us and pulled me away from Hayato. Tears were uncontrolled. I cried too hard. Takeshi punched Hayato so bad. Then he asked me. "Haru, are you alright. I saw everything. From the part that you went out of your room, so you have nothing to explain." Then I called his name. "Psssst. I already told you I know everything that happened; instead I was glad to know how much you love me. I love you Haru. And for you( he faced towards the desperate Hayato) from the very beginning I already know you like her, but since you were my friend I never thought that you would betray me. Expect that by tomorrow Tsuna-kun will know about this. BETRAYER!" Takeshi said. I never saw him with that kind of face. That was too far from the real Takeshi. It was the opposite of him. We slowly walk away from the beach, towards the cottage. While we're walking, I asked him. "Are you sure you're not mad to me, frankly speaking you're too creepy right now. And the way you hold my hand was not like the way you do it as always." After a few second of silence he stopped walking. He faced towards me then he said, "Sorry for the grip. I just can't figure out that one of my close friends will do that to me. I thought he would stay loyal as what I know about him few years ago." I hugged him while crying. Then Tsuna-kun suddenly appeared and asked us. "Tell me what the matter is? Where is Hayato?" We don't know how to start telling him what was up with Hayato. But then he insisted to know the truth and so I told him everything. He made a serious look and faced away. He walked briskly towards his room. We did not mind him anymore. We understand that it was really hard to know that your friends are starting to fight against each other because of betrayal.

Next morning Tsuna-kun called everyone, including Hayato. "Everyone, from this point of time I am declaring that the Vongola family is not a family anymore. I will change it into Vongola Vigilante. No more family-like treatments. No more making friends. We are now vigilants." "What? But boss are you serious?" Hayato yelled. Then Tsuna creepily faced towards him and said. "Tell me Hayato, what if Kyoko, my wife, is the girl you like. Will you also betray me? Can you also stand telling my wife that she must leave me? Like what have you done to Takeshi? You're obviously crazy. I never thought you could do such thing. I made a very big mistake to trust you." I can see Hayato's tears raining down. Then he said. "Sorry boss, and Takeshi I'm so sorry. I was taken away last night by my feelings." It was very shocking to hear those words coming from him. Then Takeshi said. "Hayato, I forgive you. And I understand your feelings. But the forgiveness is not just from me you must also ask Haru and Tsuna." "I forgive you Hayato." I told him and that was what Tsuna-kun also said. I was really thankful because the transformation of the Vongola family into a vigilante did not truly happen. It was too scary if that happens.

My answer a month ago,

"Hey Haru, did you not want me to be your husband?" Takeshi interrupted my deep thoughts. "Huh, it's not like that Takeshi. But Hayato, won't he be hurt if I married you?" "Hahahahahahahahahhahahaha, you're really thoughtful Haru". "Hey, hahahha, I think I can't resist this already, I'ts a Yes…" I think I can't stand to say no. I really love him. He kissed me and I answered back.

After few weeks everything is settled. We will be married by tomorrow. Tsuna-kun used his power to lessen the time working with the equipments needed in our wedding, Bianci promised to help the chef. Lambo told me to take care of electrified appliances, it's money saving. Kyoko promised to help me prepare for the best day in my life.

The night before the wedding, there was a very big explosion in Takeshi's room. I ran towards his room and… Takeshi, he's body is bleeding. I cried and called the ambulance. Many investigators came in just five minutes. I went to the hospital with Takeshi. But with my curiousness, who would have done it to my fiancée? He was badly hurt. I can't stand to see him in that situation. But wait! Where is Hayato? I haven't seen him since yesterday.

"Haru, I'm so sorry. I put my guards down. I'm so useless. I would be the reason to cancel our wedding!" Takeshi said while we're on the ambulance. "No, it doesn't matter when or where our wedding will be. My only wish to ask is for you to live. I can't stand to live in a world without you. Fight for me." I said to comfort him. We arrived at the hospital and while I was waiting for the doctor my cellphone rang , it was Kyoko-chan. "Haru(while crying), I can't stop Tsuna-kun. He was totally angry and he said he will use the zero-point breakthrough to Hayato!" "Why the hell would he do that? And to Hayato, his bestfriend?" I asked. "Haru, I'm so shocked to know know about this thing but according to the investigators, the dynamites were owned by Hayato.

After a few minutes, we already arrived at the hospital. My fiancée was in the emergency room. Kyoko-chan called again and said, " Haru, before Tsuna could find Hayato that storm guardian ended his life". Before I could react to what she said the doctor came out of the room and said "sorry, he didn't survive." Tears ran down on my cheeks. I felt like I'm gonna lose my self control. Takeshi was dead.


End file.
